The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to turbine pump assemblies and, more particularly, to turbine pump assemblies having vacuum purged centrifugal impeller shrouds.
Rockets may be used to launch payloads into space, including inserting payloads into various orbits around the earth or other celestial bodies and/or directing payloads through space. Rockets are maneuvered by vectoring a rocket engine thrust direction. In some configurations, a thrust vector control system may be configured to use hydraulic rams to displace an engine nozzle angle relative to a rocket core axis to control a thrust vector to ensure proper propulsion of a rocket. Hydraulic rams require high pressure hydraulic fluid pumping systems capable of providing, for example, up to 4000 psia at flow rates of 40-100 gallons per minute or greater.
In some systems, the hydraulic flow and pressure may be generated by a turbine pump assembly. The turbine pump assemblies may be powered by hot combustion products, or high pressure cold gas provided by a main engine turbo-pump assembly. Some systems may be configured with a turbine shaft, idler shaft, and output shaft, with a turbine rotational speed controlled by a turbine speed control valve. The turbine speed control valve may operate at speeds that are less than the turbine and may be configured to control flow of fluids to the turbine. In some configurations, the turbine speed control valve may be configured as a flyweight governor actuated spool valve.
Typically, a turbine pump assembly turbine may operate most efficiently at very high rpm (e.g., 115,000 rpm). This is in contrast to positive displacement a hydraulic pump which may operate at significantly lower speeds (e.g., 6100 rpm). To accommodate the differences in operating speed between the turbine and the positive displacement hydraulic pump, a gear reduction system may be incorporated between the positive displacement hydraulic pump and the turbine. For example, a gear reduction system may be utilized to reduce the turbine operating speed (115,000 rpm) down to the positive displacement hydraulic pump operating speed (6100 rpm). The gear reduction system must be geared properly and must be robust enough to transfer power to both the positive displacement hydraulic pump and the valve mechanically linked thereto. Such systems may be large, complex, and expensive.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purposes. However, improved systems and particularly improved turbine pump assembly systems may provide cost, efficiency, weight, and/or other benefits.